


Poem - Kinktober 2018 - Day 16 - Begging/Teasing

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Begging, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Passion, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: Oh man I'm behind on these, sorry about that!Here's a gentler Kinktober prompt, I really hope you guys like it.





	Poem - Kinktober 2018 - Day 16 - Begging/Teasing

Your arms around my waist,  
Black coffee on your breath  
And the cognac tint of dusk.  
We sway in the kitchen like trees in a summer storm,  
The lights applaud us with faulty bulbs  
That neither of us have gotten around to.  
I feel your smile against my skin,  
The tickle of your breath  
And the roughness of your beard--  
How the very thought of you can unravel me so easily.  
Your words caress me in unison with skilled fingers,  
What do I want?  
What is it that I crave so badly?  
You.  
In every essence, every form.  
It is you.  
It is always you.  
You urge me to confess,  
Feigning that you couldn't quite hear me  
Though we both know better.  
Yet I play along.  
You ache to hear my plea  
As your mouth explores what the tank top  
Refuses ever so smugly to cover.  
Let us give in to one another,  
Bare and breathless beneath tightly gripped sheets  
Your honest hands telling epics to my skin,  
Stories of long work days  
Slippery wrenches  
And too-hot coffee.  
Let me beg you to unwrap me of my woes  
And discard them, replacing them with rapture.  
Let me plead with you for more,  
For more of your kisses  
Your touch  
Your umber gaze.  
Let me cry out until you are satisfied  
That we have awaited one another long enough.  
Take me until the sky grows dark,  
Let us collide like comets crossing paths,  
Make me anticipate that rip in the sky,  
Overtake me until the stars come out to play as well  
And smile down on the sight  
Of entangled, exhausted lovers.


End file.
